


When the Time Comes

by azuredarkangel



Series: Circumstantial Love [2]
Category: The Evil Within
Genre: Bondage, Codependency, Dark, Dubious Morality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuredarkangel/pseuds/azuredarkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph is fighting to control his wants. He’s afraid – afraid of not wanting to stop his turning. Sebastian can't leave his partner behind, even if it meant that the chances of survival would be lower for him, because all they really have is each other. So in a world where their psyche has become twisted and warped, it will be a struggle to save what little is left of their degrading sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Evil Within.
> 
> So it's just an awesome game that I want to write about. I mean, I COULDN'T SHUT UP THE LITTLE FANGIRL IN ME, but there was all these cute subtle stuff between Sebastian and Joseph that had to be put down. Also, since I haven't seen the whole story yet, I don't really know what's up with Joseph or Sebastian. Bear with me as I play around?

"There. That should be the last of it." Joseph said as he tested the sturdiness of the bookshelf blockading the door. There were several of them actually, each made of thick, heavy oak.

The two had barricaded themselves inside a room on the third floor of an abandoned home. Sebastian stood by the window, sniper rifle in hand. They stationed themselves in an advantageous spot because the house was built on a hill, overlooking the desolate town below. The setting sunlight streamed into the room, casting everything in shades of golden amber.

"Alright. Hopefully we'll be good for the night." Sebastian responded, carefully sneaking a peek out the window. Only two of the horrific creatures were visible outside, but luckily, they were the daft ones, wandering around aimlessly. No ammo needed to be wasted on them.

The sound of coughing pulled Sebastian's attention away from his ground surveillance. Joseph was coughing into his hand, sinking himself down onto the only bed in the room.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked, leaving the gun by the window and stepping closer, but the younger man just held out his hand in a halting gesture, trying on his own to quell his coughing fit. Knowing that noise would attract unwanted visitors, Sebastian shut the window and drew the curtains closed, throwing them into colorless shadow.

As soon as the coughing died out, Joseph laid himself down on the bed and closed his eyes. "I don't know how much more of this I could take…"

Sebastian couldn't help but watch every move his partner made from the corner of his eye. There was something inside his partner – something evil and sinister. Yet still he could not leave Joseph behind. Joseph was a skilled spotter and he had done a damn good job of watching his six. If anything, he knew he wouldn't have gotten this far without the help of his partner. They were a team and together they would survive.

Joseph's coughing fit started up again.

At least… that was how things were supposed to be.

"Hold on," Sebastian walked over to where they left their bags by the blockaded door, rummaged around, and pulled out a half empty water bottle from one of the pockets. "Here." He tossed it over towards Joseph, the bottle landing beside his thigh.

"Thanks, Seb." Joseph sat up to grab the bottle, unscrewed the cap, and drank it all in one go. When every last drop of water was gone, he sat silently, fiddling with the plastic bottle in his hand. "I'm holding you back, aren't I?"

Sebastian stayed silent.

"Just let me die. I…" Joseph's voice lowered as he stared down at his preoccupied hands. "You know what I am."

Then the detective finally spoke, "Get some rest."

"What if I turned while you were-"

"Enough, Joseph." Sebastian said tersely, cutting him off. "Sleep." Now was not the time. He was exhausted to the core.

"You can't ignore this and hope it'll go away." The bottle in Joseph's hand crinkled loudly as he gripped it tighter.

"I'm not ignoring it."

"You essentially trapped yourself in a room with me. Anytime I could just-"

In a matter of seconds, Joseph was lying on his back again, pinned down by Sebastian, and he could feel the cold touch of a barrel against his temple.

"Do you really want to die?" The detective questioned, his eyes steely and unreadable. He pressed the pistol deeper into Joseph's skin.

"Yes." There was no hesitation in Joseph's answer and his voice seeped with a pleading so profound.

A minute of silence passed between them – each boring into the eyes of the other. It was a battle of wills. Finally, Sebastian broke the stillness.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He growled lowly, returning his pistol back into its holster. The bed creaked from the shift in weight as Sebastian stood up to glare down at his longtime partner. Joseph was now the only thing he had going for him and he would try his hardest to keep what he had left. Even if his partner was the one that wanted to call it quits. He released a tormented sigh and turned away from the sight of the sickly younger man.

"I could ask you the same thing…" Joseph muttered at his superior's back while readjusting his glasses. His question went unanswered as the detective went to the corner of the room and sat down on an old, cushioned armchair.

A chill settled over the two as the unspoken fear rose between them once more. Neither wanted to know the outcome, but each was prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a fairly short story. Roughly 3-4 chapters long. Tell me if you likey? I actually haven't written in a while. :c


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay. I had too much fun with this idea that I got the second chapter down right away. Just saw the whole playthrough of The Evil Within. My feelz.

Joseph's condition worsened as the night wore on. He leaned heavily against the wall and clutched at his hair, seemingly trying to rip it out as he called for Sebastian, who quickly hurried over to his partner, all thoughts of consequences abandoned for the moment.

"Joseph? Hey, Joseph!" Sebastian took hold of the younger man by his shoulders and proceeded to shake him firmly in the hopes of regaining his attention. "Keep it together!"

"Seb… I can't…" his partner grounded out with difficulty. His voice had become raw from all his coughing. "Please…just-"

"Don't even start." Sebastian said as he led Joseph back towards the bed. "You'll be fine." They were words of encouragement meant for his partner, yet he himself wasn't so sure of much anymore and the lack of confidence shown through.

Gently, he lowered Joseph onto the mattress and pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his utility belt, but before he could use them, the cuffs were knocked out of his hands and the world was turned upside-down as it suddenly became harder to breathe.

"Why won't you just leave me to die?" Joseph said menacingly from above. His knee was pushing down on Sebastian's ribs, holding him down as the life was being cruelly choked out of him. Steadily, Joseph increased the pressure on both neck and ribs as he slowly spoke his next words for the detective to hear. "Or I'll be the one to kill you." Blood leaked from Joseph's nose, his eyes were blood-shot, and things were writhing beneath the surface of his skin. He was on the verge of turning again.

"Jo-…f…k," was all Sebastian managed to grunt out. He could easily take out his pistol and shoot Joseph in the head, but he couldn't. Not even when there was the possibility of being killed. Because he believed. He wanted to believe so badly that there was a way to save Joseph. So instead of trying to pry off the hands, Sebastian reached up, his fingers clumsily brushing past Joseph's cheeks, and he grabbed the glasses off from his partner's face. The memory of what he had gone through to get them back for Joseph briefly came to mind.

 _"_ _All that for a pair of glasses?"_

 _"_ _It isn't so much as seeing, as it is about feeling normal._ _"_

Normal.

These glasses were the reminder of what made Joseph feel normal.

As Sebastian clutched the frames in his hand, he felt the pressure on his neck loosen. Something warm and wet dropped onto his cheek.

"I can't believe you…" Joseph was crying now, all signs of his turning disappeared.

Sebastian took his chance and pushed Joseph off of him, dropping the glasses onto the mattress in the process. Once freed, he rolled onto the floor and coughed for air, one hand rubbing at his abused throat. He spotted the handcuffs by their bags and got up to go retrieve them.

"Seb… please listen…" Joseph started, still sitting frozen on the bed.

Something glimmered from one of the bags. It was the handle of a syringe – their last one. Sebastian grabbed it along with the cuffs. When he turned around to face his partner, Joseph instantly saw what he held in his hands and wearily shook his head in protest.

"Don't do this to me…" Joseph pleaded softly as Sebastian got closer. "Don't make me want to live."

"I'm sorry, Joseph." He said before he injected his partner in the arm. Soon Joseph was sent into a daze, his arms weakly trying to fight off Sebastian as both his wrists were cuffed to the metal bed-frame above his head. Joseph made a small noise, still trying to struggle against the sedative medicine, but Sebastian pushed him down by the chest to get him to settle comfortably on the bed. After, he carefully wiped away the blood on his partner's face. "Rest easy."

A few minutes later, Joseph slipped into unconsciousness, his breathing evening out as he fell into a deep sleep. Sebastian picked up Joseph's glasses and laid them next to his partner's head so that it would be in view when he woke up.

Exhausted from not having slept yet, Sebastian trudged back to the armchair in the corner. He sank heavily down onto the cushioned seat, releasing yet another long sigh. Once again, his flask was back out in his hand and he was downing the alcohol like it was water. He was sorry that he forced his decision onto Joseph. He was sorry he wasn't strong enough to do it alone. He was a sorry excuse for a detective. He failed as a husband… and as a father.

Lilly. The name was accompanied by another chug from his flask. His body began feeling warm. The more he drank, the hotter it got, until it became a heat reminiscent to the flames that took his baby away from him. He had just stood helpless while his home burned to the ground. Nothing could compare to losing your own child. That was what he had thought back then. But as he watched Joseph sleeping soundly across from him, the last and only thing he had left on this god-forsaken hellhole, he knew he was at his breaking point once again.

He needed his partner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who likes a little music to help set the mood, The Noose, by A Perfect Circle, fits this chapter.

His throat felt dry – parched. He was thirsty… and hungry. Slowly, Joseph blinked awake. His whole body felt sore, like he had overslept, and it was as if he was floating in the air at the same time. Everything felt completely disorienting.

Why didn't his alarm go off? Was he late for work? His eyes drifted around the hazy room. Where was the clock? Sebastian was going to throw a fit at his tardiness, Joseph lamented inwardly. He had to hurry to work. But when Joseph tried to sit up, his upper body jarred mid-rise.

"What the-?" Something jangled above his head. He tugged at his restrained hands which had been handcuffed to the bed. At first it puzzled him, but when his surroundings became clearer, realization dawned on him and he was thrust back into the harsh reality of a never-ending nightmare. Soon his eyes were darting left and right, mind becoming hyper-focused, his breath quickening, as he searched for Sebastian. Had he finally decided to ditch him? This was what he wanted wasn't it, Joseph thought, trying to reason with himself – that the logical choice was for Sebastian to leave him behind. He was a liability.

For a good few seconds, Joseph was panic-stricken, dread pooling in the pit of his stomach as he thought about the worst that could happen next, until he eventually noticed the quiet form of the older man in the corner, sleeping on an armchair. A great sense of relief instantly overcame Joseph. Then he took a moment to recompose himself and regather his wits. If one truly did exist, thank God. He hadn't been abandoned after all.

Sebastian was lolled back in his seat, the relaxed position exposing his bare neck. It looked as though the man was facing an ordeal in his sleep, Joseph noted. His eyes then trailed from Sebastian's dreaming face, lingering on the way his lips twitched in the beginnings of a grimace, down to his neck – where slight bruises were forming. They looked like little constellations, but when Joseph connected them, he could almost see the shape of his hands. Again, he had nearly turned and attacked Sebastian.

Normally, he would feel guilty about such a violent act towards anyone, but seeing those bruises on Sebastian's neck gave him some kind of satisfaction. Like he marked the man. It was unlike Joseph to feel this way – this possessive – but he didn't care. Not anymore. Even stranger was the fact that Sebastian had forgiven him – twice now.

What was considered right or wrong in a world where chaos thrived?

Joseph continued staring at Sebastian and eyed the familiar flask held between loose fingers. Years he had spent watching the man. During the time when the detective was spiraling downwards in life, Joseph was there to keep him on track, even if it meant that reporting Sebastian would put a strain on their relationship as partners. He did it because he was concerned. Not about Sebastian's work, but about him – something that Joseph wasn't keen on admitting directly to a hard-headed detective that was so set in his ways.

The rise and fall of Sebastian's chest let Joseph know that his partner was alive and, hopefully, well. That simple knowledge was enough for him. For a long time, Joseph had felt something for the detective, but he had always filed it away as simple admiration and respect, never wanting to think on it for too long lest he discover something shameful about himself. But the longer his eyes lingered on Sebastian, the less likely his reasoning was. He couldn't deny what he truly felt anymore at this point.

Trying not dwell on his complicated feelings, Joseph decided to focus on getting comfortable in his awkward bounded position, but then, something poked into his shoulder. He shifted a little to the side, confused, and saw his glasses next to him.

Joseph had only wanted the pair of glasses back for a selfish reason at first, but now it was a reminder; a reminder of how the man had put his life in danger to get them back without asking for anything in return. Just the memory of Sebastian's hands reaching up to take his glasses off made the corners of his mouth quirk into a small, pained smile.

These glasses were what gave Joseph reassurance that Sebastian still cared, despite the fact that he almost became one of those things. It was as though Sebastian would do anything to hold onto him. Joseph didn't know whether or not he should feel good about the lengths his partner would go for him, but he suddenly felt an urge to call out his partner's name – to see Sebastian's eyes open as he wakes from his slumber – and thank him for everything he had done.

Who even cared now if his feelings were right or wrong?

Nothing made sense in this new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a chapter or 2 left to go! And it's where the "fun" finally begins for all you perverts. ;D (Hey, I'm a perv too for writing it.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait, but it's finally finished! Lots of feels for these two. :'c Thanks to everyone for all the comments and kudos! I really love getting feedback from you readers.

Sunlight streamed through the thick, moth-eaten curtains. A new day beginning was another day of strife. Joseph had lain awake, his thoughts never ceasing in the hour he had to himself, and stared in silence at the cracked and yellowing ceiling above. Voices were in his head - voices that he was trying hard to ignore. From quiet mutterings came needy suggestions, and from that it grew to aggravated shouting in his mind, ordering for him to turn and do want he truly wanted.

Kill.

He was feeling it again, the change within him, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before he'd be consumed once more in its overwhelming hostility.

Suddenly, Joseph's body was seized in yet another coughing fit, the noise waking Sebastian from his sleep.

"Joseph?" Sebastian called, blinking awake and sitting up in his seat. "Are you alright there?"

"More or less," he answered when the coughing subsided. "A little dizzy, but fine..."

Sebastian stood up to stretch then; Joseph couldn't help but stare, watching Sebastian's bruised neck as he rolled his head in a circular motion to work out the kinks in his muscles. When Sebastian was finished with stretching, Joseph darted his eyes away, pretending instead to be browsing the titles on the bookshelf that barricaded them inside the tiny room. He felt a little ashamed of stealing glances at his partner, but he could no longer help it.

Soon Joseph heard footsteps approaching him and the sound of jingling trilled in the air. Sebastian held the keys to the cuffs in his hand.

"Wait. Don't." Joseph said, stopping the detective in his tracks.

"Why not?" Sebastian gave Joseph a puzzled look, one of his brows arching up in question.

Because Joseph could feel it – the urge to turn. It was a strong wave of pure, unrestrained instinct. Every thought was focused on wanting to break free from the handcuffs and lash out at the nearest thing; he wanted to attack Sebastian. The only thing strange now was that there's a distinct difference in his desires; he felt equal pleasure in the idea of either strangling Sebastian to death or outright having his way with the man.

Stepping back, Sebastian looked down at his partner in what appeared to be concern. "How are you  _really_  feeling, Joseph?"

"Not good, to be honest…" Joseph replied. He tugged at the handcuffs in agitation, the chain rattling against the metal frame of the bedpost. What he wanted right now wasn't really to turn; he wanted Sebastian, and the feeling was intensified by his growing instincts.

Sebastian's face grew grim. "Shit. We don't have any more meds…" He stood at the bedside and contemplated what to do next. Yet while Sebastian was thinking, Joseph felt his temptation grow stronger, his eyes trailing after the detective as he went over to where their bags were and picked up the shotgun that was leaning against their things.

That immediately caught Joseph's attention. "Where are you going?"

"To find some more," he replied, checking the gun to see if it was loaded.

"By yourself?" Joseph questioned. The thought of Sebastian dying alone out there seemed to have an almost sobering effect on him.

"If I have to," was Sebastian's response.

"Don't be stupid. Just forget it." Nothing frightened Joseph more than the thought of losing his partner, even his other side felt a pang of possessiveness – that no one but him could take Sebastian's life.

Sebastian ignored Joseph's protests and was already looking for extra ammo, pocketing whatever shells he could find into another smaller bag.

"Listen to me." Joseph continued; he was growing increasingly upset.

Sebastian slung the little bag over one of his shoulders and was walking towards the door before Joseph yelled out in anger.

"Sebastian!"

He looked back at Joseph then, his eyes dark. "I'm not going to let you die."

Joseph's eyes widened. Sebastian's words had struck some hidden chords deep within him, and he felt his anger ebb away to be replaced by overwhelming sadness. "I don't want you to die for me."

Sebastian stayed silent, his eyes downcast, as Joseph continued, "I don't want to be the cause of your death. Why can't you see that?"

To Joseph, there was no need for Sebastian to recklessly risk his own life for his, especially because of his worsening condition; his desire to turn was never completely out of mind and each passing hour only brought it closer to the surface. Pretty soon, Joseph wasn't sure how much longer he could keep holding on.

"If you really want to help me…" Joseph started, his voice low, "I have one request…"

The detective stared hard at him, his grip tightening on the handle of his shotgun. "What is it…?"

"Stay here."

"I am not going to kill you, Joseph."

Joseph gave a weak laugh. He knew his partner couldn't do it – would never do it. "I need you here. What if I turned while you were gone? What then, Seb? Tell me."

For the first time, Sebastian look conflicted and turned away from Joseph, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand as he tried to process the difficult possibility.

"I don't know… Give up," he answered at last, his shoulders sunken in defeat.

"Don't. Please don't." Joseph pleaded. Call him a hypocrite, but he would never want Sebastian to give up. "I know you can keep going."

"Not without my partner." Sebastian said, returning his unflinching gaze back to Joseph. Something in his eyes showed that he meant it.

Joseph was completely caught off guard by Sebastian's honesty. An intense feeling blossomed in his chest then, momentarily pushing out all other thoughts except for one: Sebastian needed him too. He had never seen the detective so troubled and open with his feelings.

Oftentimes, back in the days when their biggest threat was a bullet to the head, Sebastian would never really speak to him outside of work. It was always one sided chatter, with Joseph doing most of the talking as Sebastian nodded his head in response. And right now for Joseph, it was strange seeing this side of Sebastian, getting worked up over his well-being.

If it weren't for their horrible fate in this messed up world… Joseph would have felt happy.

Survival was drastically low in this hellish world and their time together was limited. Accepting his fate, Joseph knew he would never get another chance and it spurred him to finally ask something that he had always wanted to know the answer to.

"Can I kiss you?"

Not expecting to hear a question of that nature, Sebastian was floored stupid by Joseph's strange request. "What?"

"All I ask is for one kiss." Joseph repeated.

"You don't know what you're asking for." Sebastian replied, still genuinely confused.

"I do know." Joseph said without wavering. "But it's alright if you don't want to." And then he joked, "Who knows if I'll accidently bite your face off like one of those things?"

"Don't talk like that," Sebastian snapped. He put down the shotgun, propping it up against the wall, and lowered his bag onto the floor. "You're not going to turn into one of them. I won't let you."

The stubbornness and determination Sebastian always exuded had captivated Joseph from day one, and as he locked gazes with the detective, he knew that he would never regret having fallen for the man. They had been through so much, during their old lives and now, persevering through the hardest of times together.

Sebastian walked back over to Joseph and kneeled down at his bedside. Joseph could feel his heart racing as he tried to read Sebastian's face. The detective leaned in slightly, never breaking eye contact but still showing signs of hesitance. His breath catching in his throat, Sebastian closed the distance between them and softly pressed his lips onto Joseph's.

A small hum escaped Joseph; the tickling vibration surprised Sebastian and he was just about to pull away before Joseph sensed it and gently latched onto Sebastian's lower lip with his teeth. The detective made a muffled sound, but stayed still as he felt something warm and wet slip past his lips.

Joseph experienced a great deal of satisfaction when he felt Sebastian deepen the kiss, their tongues heatedly massaging each other's in little swirls.

Losing himself in the moment of passion, Sebastian's hand reached up and cupped the younger man's chest. Joseph broke the kiss and let out a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian quickly apologized, pink coloring his cheeks in embarrassment.

"It's okay…" Joseph said as he caught his breath. Seeing the flushed look on his partner's face sent a jolt of pleasure straight down to his groin. His desires were becoming uncontrollable now. "You can touch me however you want, Seb…"

The look on Joseph's face said it all and Sebastian climbed onto the bed, its metal springs squeaking from their weight, as he positioned himself over Joseph and resumed their kissing. That was when Sebastian noticed that Joseph had gotten hard; he could feel his partner's erection pressing against his own hardening one. Slowly and steadily, Sebastian began grinding his hips against Joseph, feeling the younger man's breath hitch from the deliberate friction.

Things were escalating between them; Sebastian sat up, straddling his partner for a bit, as he unbuckled Joseph's pants. Joseph moaned and let his head fall back in pleasure when he felt rough hands begin to stroke him. It was completely unexpected because he didn't think Sebastian would go that far.

How many nights had he "accidently" imagined those hands on him?

Joseph couldn't help but notice Sebastian's marriage ring and he felt slightly guilty, but he ignored it. This was a moment for the two of them to forget everything – to forget that they're lost in a strange and dangerous world.

Any day could be their last.

And right now, Sebastian was his.

Heat was building up within Joseph, starting from where Sebastian was stroking him, and it spread throughout his whole body. Joseph arched his back, feeling close to the edge. But then Sebastian stopped cold.

"Shit…" Sebastian took off his ring and pocketed it. Joseph looked up in confusion and almost cursed for being denied his orgasm, but Sebastian was undoing his own pants. "Turn around," he ordered.

Joseph did as he was told, flipping himself over and resting his weight on his elbows since he was still handcuffed to the bed. Sebastian lifted his hips higher and yanked down Joseph's pants to expose smooth pale skin.

There was no gentle caresses or loving words spoken. Hands gripped Joseph by his hips as he felt something push into him. He groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure as Sebastian kept pushing in slowly, not stopping to let him get used to the intrusion. A steady rhythm was created; in and out, going from shallow thrusts to deeper ones, until Sebastian was fully inside Joseph.

The handcuffs jangled loudly in the room, accompanied by the sound of skin pounding against skin as the bed creaked and squeaked from their rough fucking; an occasion moan sounded out from Joseph when Sebastian hit a particularly good spot.

"You're really tight." Sebastian grunted mid-thrust, pulling Joseph's hips back to meet his own.

Joseph felt his erection twitch from hearing Sebastian's dirty talk. Never would he ever imagine Sebastian, his longtime partner, saying such things to him. It was intoxicating and erotic to hear his voice sound like that.

Slowing down his thrusting, Sebastian leaned over Joseph and reached underneath their bodies to stroke his partner's neglected erection. "For how long?" he asked in Joseph's ear, his husky whisper sending a trail of shivers down the younger man's back.

"Maybe since we became partners…" Joseph answered truthfully. He himself didn't know when his feelings were born, but they had grown enough to be noticeable now.

Sebastian responded in kind by increasing the pace of his thrusts again, burying his face in Joseph's neck as he stroked in time to his thrusting. Neither had removed their shirts and it was growing increasingly hot as they felt themselves getting closer to climax.

The two were in their own world.

Joseph was the first to come, his body tightening around Sebastian's cock as a wave of ecstasy trembled through him. The increased pressure sent Sebastian into a frenzy, his movements becoming erratic, and soon his body stiffened in one final thrust.

"Fuck…" He growled lowly as he came inside Joseph.

They stayed joined for a full minute, then two, until finally, Sebastian pulled out and rolled onto his side, breathing heavily with his eyes closed. Joseph's arms went limp, collapsing himself onto his front as he tried to catch his breath; his wrists were red and numbed while the rest of his body was weak from the lingering afterglow of his orgasm. Neither moved from their spot on the bed – both were too exhausted to do so.

No terms of endearment, no cuddling, or even eye contact. It was meant to be purely physical – a way to vent some steam and get it out of their system.

Or that's what each tried to convince themselves.

Tomorrow could very well be their last day together and neither wanted to acknowledge the dark cloud that loomed in the distance.

The three simple words that Joseph wanted so badly to say died on his tongue. Instead, he chose to stare at the glasses that miraculously managed to not fall off the bed.

Some things were better left unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... finally done!!! Thank you for reading! Hope the ending was satisfactory. And if anyone noticed: yes, it's actually my first time writing err... erotica? (Imapervertlol) Please leave a comment and tell me your thoughts! Kudos are also welcome for those of you that are shy. ;D Now it's my turn to go find someone else's Sebastian/Joseph story. hehehe


End file.
